zenithacrossworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Caves of the Them
A poem that was included with the release of Clash of the Shops, Part V I. It is an account of Shadow's first encounter with uroko-jomonos. Lines Those red caves were extensive, seemingly Infinite, complete With spacious caverns and cairns, with snaking mice-holes and the like. It would be a dark expanse to venture through, Pitch black, stumble-worthy. Yet, the girl who walked through them hadn't the need for a torch; White and light Blue crystals, as smooth as glass, lined the walls in a random pattern, but, In such a way as to see a brilliant design upon their organization, the nonexistent polygons and polished render cubes, Did their best to refract a soft light, so much so that the cavern, Whose walls were as red as blood, shone with an Iridescent and Heavenly quality. Some which things considered Deadly with great spikes the dullness of Blades and their potential for death, Awake, alive. This labyrinth of heaven and the Below Is the great opposite of zenith, the lower, the belittled Inches of rock and blood, Heavy with the dark thoughts of the those in Zenith. Step, step, step, Gaze piercing the rock, she Walked. Through the winds and bends and skulls of the those who have plagued the Under, Upon this Knight's journey to the grail, the golden and attainable, A test of Couragéux, a toast with the king, and a small taste of the land Flowing with milk and honey. Darkness of the caves come, Shadows of life and Life end, growing closer young, following the new angel who walks among the dead. Reputations assure, these heroes gain the Honey with knowledge and knowledge Only, yet the angel, or the Weapon, controlled by one who Controls an enhanced being, waved at them. A new refracted sight, one which Burned with heat, stirring those of the Below, moving the caves stacked among caves, One stemming from the hands of the scaly and scary, the terrifying and deadly. A new greatness of skulls lay the them, dim with shadows of calling for help and terrified eyes upon the Axes and Hammers and Swords of judgment, laying them to Rest and laying them aside. Chalk of the bony dust cling to the Leather with magnetic quivers, lonely and foreboding. She continued through the hell caves, through the dead caves, through the great fear and the hearts. The blue yearned for the beast, descending from the skies above and grasping for life as red overtook them the blood mixing with blue, not with the effect of the purple nightshade flowers, but of the result of Red. Red and it's blood blotting out the Belladonna. Creeping and stalking the weapon moved forward towards the flickering of Red, the milk and honey beckoning with intensity, and confidence had no say in the absence of victory that had followed. For the scaly and great bees buzzed together, their stingers waving in the torches, their reptilian bodies rounding the nests, inhabited the caves of the Warriors and the day Of waiting was the single day of each hour, and the little weapon crept past with her blade full, and saw one of the lone bees alone in the blue. The Polygons and Renders lit the space of the rocks, those great rocks, that land of the sugar Skulls that showered the floor, those bones of the them. Death comes to those who travel within those caves, and reputation assure, these heroes Gain the honey with knowledge and Knowledge only. Lack of knowledge would send those that did not know to the ground, to the Crumbling chalk and the chalk dust that lay underfoot. The slice of the neck of that great Reptile Leaked those polygons but the bee knew she was There before he fell to the dust like the Other humans, and the other bees buzzed and buzzed, infiltrating the blue with their red, their fires Alive within their souls and their eyes Writhing. The little bug and Weapon had not the knowledge, and the bees with their great Stingers went to her with Judgement in their hands. Blue leaked out as the stingers bit, the weapon leaving the caves with the blood stained into the glass, forever coloring those Clean crystals, and the young angel, gaze piercing the fading rock, stumbled. A taste of the lands of the milk and honey, the toast with the Kings, and the test of courage was forfeit. Analysis